


Milky White

by Twentyonepaladins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), College Roommates, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Lets pretend Keith has a better ass than canon, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), PINING KEITH, Praise Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Lance (Voltron), feminine Keith, pining lance, revealing clothing, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonepaladins/pseuds/Twentyonepaladins
Summary: Keith is ready to give up on trying to get Lance’s attention subtlety. Allura gives him some tips and the tools to pull it off.Nuff said.





	Milky White

_“Ah! Keith, you’re so good at this baby boy~” Lance moaned as Keith took more of his aching hard cock down his throat. A hand in his dark hair as he choked down his cum when it shot._

_A hand under his chin, Lance leaned down to kiss him._

 

A moment before their lips brushed, Keith woke up sweating. The wet dream of his crush leaving him with his own aching hard-on.

 

He sighed, reaching under the blanket the palm at his dick. He had liked Lance for a while. Starting out as a little thing for his laugh. Then his eyes. His energetic and confident personality. Really, Lance had every right to be confident. The closer Keith looked, the more he noticed that perfect chest. Those abs and muscles. Not as defined as Shiro's, but Lance could probably hold him against the wall with no struggle. He moaned as he reached into his underwear and tugged at the base of his cock softly. 

 

His hips were pretty feminine for a male. His ass was so round that the only underwear he felt comfortable wearing were briefs. They only covered half of the cheeks and didn't hold him uncomfortably tight.

 

He thought of Lance's voice as he began to stroke himself slowly.

 

_"You look so good like this. So pretty for me, baby. You're my little boy, huh?"_

 

"Fuck. Yes Lance~" He moaned quietly, sliding his other hand down to poke at his hole.

 

_"You're so good. So good just for me. You're mine. Mine, baby."_

 

Keith felt hot. His back arching off the bed at his orgasm washed over him.

 

"God, yes. I'm yours, Lance." he moaned softly as he came into his hand, legs tensing and head thrown back into his pillow.

 

If only it were real.

 

*****

 

"I'm telling you, Allura! Either there is literally no way he likes me back, or he's actually that dumb! I've fallen in love with the biggest idiot in the world. That's it." Keith complained to the woman on the couch next to him.

 

"Perhaps he just needs... A push." Allura smiled.

 

"What?"

 

"Well if flirting doesn't work, try... I don't know... I'm sure I heard Lance mention stalkings? Tights of some sort?"

 

"Yah, let's just throw subtle out the window and put on a shirt that says _fuck me, Lance_." Keith groaned.

 

Allura rolled her eyes. "Keith, how desperate are you, exactly?"

 

Keith thought.

 

"Where can I find them?"

 

*****

 

"Dear god." Lance hissed, walking into the living room of the house to find Keith Kogane on the couch in fishnet tights.

 

The boy had his hair up, a large red sweater covered his body, and Lance could just make out the black shorts over the tights. Keith looked up.

 

"Hey, Lance."

 

"Hey... You." lance's eyes traveled down his legs and Keith fought back a smirk. He was _winning_.

 

"What are those for?" He asked shakily. 

 

_You._

 

"Allura said they would be comfortable. Turns out, they really are." Keith lied easily.

 

*****

 

After a full day a watching Keith stride around in those fucking tights, Lance was about done. He was going to jump him at some point if things like this keep happening to him.

 

In the safety of his bedroom, he slid his cock out of his underwear and immediately started pumping. He bit his lip hard as images of the day behind him began to play.

 

The way Keith had squat down to look in the bottom of the fridge. The way those perky cheeks bounced against the small ropes in the tights. 

 

God, he could imagine them leaving marks on his ass. A thin, criss-cross pattern on his round behind.

 

He threw his head back against the head board as he came over his palm, quietly moaning Keith's name as the liquid spilled.

 

Still, he couldn't fall asleep after that.

 

He wasn't prepared for tomorrow. 

 

*****

 

Keith knew Lance was on the edge. He didn't give up.

 

That morning, he rolled on some white thigh-high socks and a large white sweater. He didn't need to leave the house, and the sweater was long, so he didn’t bother putting on pants.

 

Discovering Lance was already gone, he waited for the boy to get home by binging Friends with Pidge and Hunk.

 

Lance had gone to the gym like he did every Monday through Thursday morning. Keith loved the way he came home sweaty and sticky from working out. He didn't bother showering at the gym because _"Everyone uses those. It's nasty in there!"_. 

 

After a few hours, Lance had gotten back from the gym. Hot and sweating in all his caramel glory. Keith's mouth watered. Lance had on black sweat pants riddled with zippers and small leather patches, and a white t-shirt that clung to his skin with sweat, showing off the well-hidden but glorious muscles and abs. All of a sudden, all Keith could think was _this is happening tonight_.

 

"Hey, Lance. headed to the shower?" He asked, being sure to throw his legs over the arm of the couch, giving his a hint that he wasn't wearing anything under the sweater.

 

Lance was on fire. He was glad he walked in sweaty, or Keith might have noticed the nervous sweat picking up around his neck.

 

"Hey, guys. And, uh, yah, I am." When Keith nodded, Lance took off of to his room.

 

Keith followed. He was so close to breaking the boy. He knew it.

 

Hunk looked at Pidge. Both still on the living room couch.

 

"We should go..."

 

"No can do, Hunk. I gotta video the dialogue for Allura and Matt. It's about a bet they had. Matt think's Lance would be better at dirty talk than Keith. Allura thinks Keith'll be better. I just wanna know who wins." They smirked.

 

Hunk clapped his hands together before shooting finger guns at them. "Cool. You have fun with that. I'm gonna blast. Peace." And with that, Hunk was out.

 

Keith knocked on the closed door of Lance's room.

 

"Yup?" A voice came from the inside. He opened the door and walked in, plopping down on the boy's bed on his knees with an innocent smile. Nothing innocent about the intent behind it.

 

Lance stared again, more intensely this time, and Keith was getting through to him. Lance's shirt was off, but his sweat pants still hung low on his hips, showing off a trail a hair that lead under the fabric. As it turns out, Keith ends up snapping first.

 

Dropping his shoulders and tilting his head, he sighed loudly. 

 

"Oh my _God_ , Lance! What will it take for you to just _admit it?_ "

 

Lance's eyes shot up to meet his darker ones. He looked like a kid caught playing Xbox at midnight.

 

"Admit what?" He asked nervously.

 

"That you _like me_ , Lance. Come on, I know I at _least_ turn you on. You don't think I notice how you look at me?" Lance stuttered at this, looking for words to verify or deny the shorter boy's statement.

 

"It's ok, Lance. I like you too! I have for a while. I wanted you to tell me you do too." Keith whined.

 

Lance sat on the bed next to Keith, a desperate look in his eyes as he spoke quickly.

 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Keith! I really do like you, I just had no idea you liked me too! God, I'm such an idiot, I-" Keith pulled the boy into a lustful kiss.

 

"It's ok. You can make it up to me now, and fuck me 'till my insides are whiter than my thick, vanilla ass."

 

And _holy shit,_ that sentence was the right one to get Lance to throw Keith onto his back and grind his hips down _hard_ , kissing him roughly and gripping his ass tight.

 

"Ah! Just do it, Lance. You don't even need to prep me, I already did. I just need you inside me." Keith moaned.

 

Lance was painfully hard.

 

" _Fuck_ , Keith. You played with yourself before I got home?" Lance huffed.

 

Keith nodded.

 

"Better, I had a plug inside me all day yesterday. I had to struggle not to moan your name when it hit my spot. You were right by me every time."

 

" _Shit_. You are so fucking hot, baby. You walked around all day yesterday, laughing with me and smiling at me innocently, while your pretty little hole was being fucked open on a plug under those tights. You messed me up so bad yesterday, I came twice last night, you know that?"

 

Keith moaned loudly as Lance started to kiss down his neck, sucking around three bruises into his skin and proceeding to lick over them, and _hell yes, this boy knew what he was doing_.

 

Keith rolled over, lifting his ass into the air and tugging down the black underwear for Lance to see. Lance fell into silence as his eyes fell on the small, pink hole in front of him.

 

"Take a picture, baby. I want you to be able to look back at my little hole before and after you fuck me open and fill me with your cum."

 

Lance groaned loudly, cursing under his breath as he reached for his phone, snapping a picture of keith's pale cheeks and rosy pink hole.

 

Putting his phone back on his night stand, Lance sat up, grinding his clothed crotch on Keith's ass.

 

"Please don't tease me, Lance. I need you, _please_." Keith moaned out.

 

"I don't know. You've been teasing me for weeks now. Maybe you deserve just a little waiting." Lance hummed smugly, taking off his pants and underwear and continuing to grind his cock in between his creamy cheeks.

 

"No no _no_ , Lance! Lance, please. I want your big cock inside me now. I need it. _Please_." Keith whined out desperately, pushing his ass back against Lance's cock.

 

Lance bit his lip hard. As much as teasing Keith was fun, the boy's desperate words had his mind on one track. _Fuck him. He's begging for you. Give him what he wants_.

 

"You look so pretty like this. You look good in white. The sweater and these socks are gonna go so well with my cum spilling out of you."

 

He reached under his pillow, glad he kept lube in such proximity, and didn't have to lose physical contact with the angel under him. He spread it over his cock and pumped it a few times before grabbing it at the base and guiding it to the boy's small hole.

 

"You sure I don't need to prep you?" He asked, seeing the very clear size difference of the head of his cock against the small pucker. He was about twice the average size, at nine inches when he was hard. 

 

Keith nodded against the pillow, fingers curled around the sleeve of the large white sweater around him.

 

"I'm sure, just fuck me."

 

They both bit their lip as Lance began to push inside slowly. Half way inside, Lance had to stop.

 

"Oh my God, Keith. You're so tight I can't even fucking move."

 

Keith moaned. "Come on, baby. Fuck me. Train my little hole to take all of you. Stretch me till I can do it, baby."

 

" _Fuck_." Lance pulled back, pushing in half way again. Then again. And a pace was set. 

 

keith moaned loudly with every thrust into him. Loving the way Lance's hands wrapped around his waist as he was fucked slowly.

 

"Mmmmhhh, faster baby."

 

Lance picked up the pace slightly, feeling Keith's hole swallow at least and inch more of him.

 

" _Ah-_  Fuck, Lance. You feel so good."

 

" _God_ , you too, baby. That's gotta be like, six inches. Just three more and I'll be all the way inside you. You want that? Nine inches inside your tight ass?"

 

"Yes, Lance! I want all of you inside me." Keith rocked his hips back, yelling out when he took the rest of Lance into his hole. He felt stretched and full, and it felt _so good_.

 

Lance pulled back half way and snapped his hips forward, hearing the slap of his hip bones against Keith's ass.

 

"Ah! Yes, Lance! Just like that!" Keith yelled out as Lance fucked him faster, hitting his prostate with every other thrust.

 

"God, Keith. You feel so good. You take me so fucking well, and you're so tight. Fuck, I wanna make you scream, baby." Lance spoke, leaning over Keith to hold him close and fuck into him deeper.

 

"Then fuck me harder." Keith replied.

 

Lance sits back up, sliding a hand under the sweater to run it over the boy's waist. He gripped the boy tightly with one hand on his thigh where the white fabric stretched over his skin, and pulled his hips back with his thrusts as he _pounded_ into him.

 

Keith screamed out a mixture of curse words, praises, and Lance's name as the boy began to hit his spot with every thrust.

 

"Ah! Oh my god! _Lance!_ Ah! You fuck me so good! I'm gonna cum, _Lance!_ " He yelled out as he came hard, untouched and trembling.

 

Lance finished a moment after him, pumping cum deep into his hole and pulling out slowly.

 

"Stay there a sec for me, baby."

 

Keith obliged, as he reached for his phone and took a picture of his fucked hole, cum spilling out of it over the white thigh high socks.

 

His milky ass full of his cum and leaking down his legs would have been enough to make him hard again if he weren't so tired.

 

they laid next to each other, sweaty and messy, but still holding each other lovingly.

 

"Hey, Keith?"

 

"Mhm?"

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

*****

 

Matt, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk, sat at a table together outside of The Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf when Keith and Lance showed up.

 

Matt and Allura were sharing headphones, watching a video in shock.

 

"Uh, hey guys. Whatcha' watching?" Lance asked when they got to the table.

 

"I'm gonna go get us coffee." Keith offered. Lance kissed his cheek before he walked off.

 

Lance sat down next to Hunk.

 

"Nine inches?!" Matt yelled at him.

 

"Nine what?" Lance was confused.

 

"It also looks like you owe me thirty bucks." Allura said to Matt smugly.

 

"How was I supposed to know he could go off like that?! Where does he even learn these lines? That "vanilla" one at the beginning was so fucking perfect, I almost wish I was paler."

 

"Also, the picture thing? Fucking genius." Allura added.

 

It took Lance a few more seconds to put the pieces together, but he did it.

 

"Wait a goddamn- WHAT THE HELL, GUYS?!" Lance, snatched the phone from them. Pidge snickered, snatching the phone back from him quickly.

 

"You. Are the fucking Devil." He hissed.

 

When Keith got back with two coffees for him and Lance, they drank in silence. Keith's phone buzzed.

 

 _Allura_ >>> Keith

 

_Allura: So how big_

 

Keith: Nine inches of. Fucking. Heaven.

 

_Allura: I can tell._

 

Keith: Pidge got that video?

 

_Allura: Yup._

 

Keith: Good.

 

 **Lance** >>> Pidge

 

**Lance: Send me that vid**

 

Pidge: I heard you have pics. You up for a trade?

 

**Lance: Deal.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think please! Or, gimme ideas for next time! Anyway, I love reading comments, so don't be shy!


End file.
